Getting Older, Growing Up
by AmberKyep
Summary: The sequle to Tony and A Growing Family. Read those first if you plan on understanding this story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AH HAH! And here is the next story in what I have dubbed the **Tony** series for obvious reasons. This one I belive is going to get a bit darker. And even though Tony is the main character, I'm going to put a really wicked serial killer in the story for the lab (meaning Sara and Greg) to try to catch. So yeah, I hope you like it. And review please, I love reviews.

* * *

"Hi Lindsey," Tony said, opening the door for the young woman.

"Hey Tony," Lindsey said ruffling the teenage boy's hair. "Where are the midgets?"

Lindsey and Tony, among themselves, always referred to the twins as 'the midgets'. It was there little running joke.

"I think they're in their room playing," Tony said, shutting the door behind Lindsey and walking into the kitchen. "You want a drink or something," he asked her.

"Do you have an fruit punch," she asked eagerly. Tony nodded and opened the fridge.

"Your starting a new school next week aren't you," Lindsey said when he handed her a glass of red fruit punch. Tony started to pour a glass for himself.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a sophomore," he stated.

He was going to be going to school for the first time. Originally Sara and Greg wanted to send him to school for 7th grade, but Tony wasn't ready then. 15 almost 16, they decided was a good age. Tony was a bit nervous. He wasn't used to so many people. His friends consisted of Kyle, who he met in the waiting room of the doctor's office when Sara was pregnant with the twins, and Lindsey during the summer when she wasn't at collage.

"High school is brutal," Lindsey stated.

"Very reassuring Linds," Tony said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine," Lindsey assured him. "You'll get to take classes with more people, meet new kids. You'll make friends."

"I hope," Tony said softly. He and Lindsey moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"How's collage going," Tony asked her. Lindsey enjoyed telling him of her experience on campus. He was a good listener and offered his opinions and advice but expected her to do her own thing. And he didn't repeat anything he heard. He was good at keeping secrets.

"Good I guess. I passed my chemistry class," Lindsey told him. Tony smiled. Chemistry had been hard for her, even though she was good at it. She was planning to take after her mother and become a criminalist. Preferably in Vegas, but if she didn't, she could search for employment elsewhere.

"So tell me what's been going on. I only just got back and haven't had a conversation with my mom yet," Lindsey said eagerly.

"Your mom tell you about her promotion," Tony asked. Lindsey shook her head, a huge smile on her face.

"That jerk of a lab director Ecklie, he moved onto bigger and better things. Your mom took his place."

"Really," Lindsey squealed. "That's great."

"Grissom's still in his same old spot. He'll be doing that job from his wheel chair. Which might not be that much longer," Tony said with a grin. Lindsey laughed softly but had to nod in agreement.

"Sofia, still don't like her, she finally got her wish to be head of the day shift. Warrick and Nick got pushed back with the night shift. And Greg and Sara are still where they always were," Tony finished. Lindsey smiled and nodded.

"That's good," she said.

They're figuring out how old you have to be to do the intern thing with the lab," Tony added. Lindsey grinned at the younger boy.

"For who," she asked, just to clarify.

"In the end, it'll benefit both of us," Tony said.

"True," Lindsey agreed. "You'd make a good criminalist," Lindsey told him. "Good scientist."

"Thanks,"Tony said.

He and Lindsey had become tight friends over the years. They bonded pretty quickly and Tony would write to her when she was in collage, and she would write back. Their little agreement was to not talk about things that were new in the lab, with their parents careers and whatnot. They'd save all that for when they could talk in person. But they spoke about movies they saw, books they read. Normal friend stuff.

"Tony," came the shriek of one of Tony's younger siblings. Their voices mostly sounded the same. It turned out to belong to Owen who ran into the living room and leaped onto the couch and scrambled to Tony in an effort to get away from his sister.

"What Owen," Tony asked, putting his cup of punch down so it didn't spill all over the couch.

"She's after me," the little boy shrieked at the top of his lungs, giving Tony an earache.

"I am not," Miakoda said, shaking her head and hiding something behind her back.

The twins looked very much alike. They both had dark, chocolately eyes and sandy blond hair. They had heart shaped faces that made them look a lot like Sara, and both were already on the thin side.

Their names had been something of a dispute before they were born. Greg didn't listen to Lena's warnings about never arguing with a pregnant woman and was rewarded for his bravery. He got to name Miakoda, if that wasn't already apperent to everyone. Sara decided to inject some normalcy into the babies and named the boy Owen. Of course, they didn't decided who would name witch baby by the gender. Sara agreed to name the older one, and Greg would name the younger. Greg's alternative name in the case that Miakoda had been a boy was Eshkoll. It made Tony very grateful Miakoda had been a girl.

"Koda, what do you have behind your back," Tony asked the little girl.

"Nothing," Miakoda said slyly. Her nickname had always been Koda, so as not to be confused with Mia at the lab.

Lindsey reached over and pulled the little girl toward her, pulling a large wooden rod out of her little hands.

"Where'd you get that," Tony asked, indicating the rod.

"It was in the attic," Miakoda said honestly.

"She was gonna hit me with that," Owen shouted.

"Was not," Miakoda shouted back. Despite the fact they quarreled all the time, Miakoda and Owen were really tight. They had to be, they were twins after all.

"Miakoda," Tony warned. He almost never called Miakoda by her full name, so it was a big enough warning for the little girl. "Don't go around threatening to beat people up with sticks okay."

Miakoda looked guiltily at Tony and nodded. "I'm sorry Owen," she said to her brother. Owen seemed to take this as a adequate apology and leaped off the couch. He started to run back to his room, dragging Miakoda with him.

"Makes me glad we don't live in the apartment anymore," Tony said to Lindsey when the twins were safely in their room.

"I'll bet," Lindsey said.

Tony's family had moved out of Sara's apartment about a month before their 2nd birthday, which, strangely enough, was December 25th. Christmas babies.

"Which reminds me actually," Lindsey said going to her coat she left in the kitchen. She rummaged through the pockets and came back with a little envelope.

"For all your leisurely reading books," she said with a grin and presented the envelope to Tony. He smiled happily and opened it, already knowing what was in it. It was gift card to the local bookstore.

"Thanks Linds," Tony said giving her a tight hug.

"What are friends for. Besides you got to exercise those brain muscles if your ever going to keep up with all the other high school kids," Lindsey said with a laughed.

The twins shrieked again from their bedroom. Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back," he said.

"You know I think all those people at your apartment building were glad you moved out too," Lindsey called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I feel so bad, I haven't added a new chapter to any of my stories for like two days. That makes me feel so bad. But I had stupid school crap. Well some of it is cool. Speaking of witch, I still have school stuff to do. I'm going to do it while I watch CSI re-runs on Spike. So enjoy this new chapter. :D

* * *

"Good Morning," Greg said walking into the house. Lindsey and Tony were sitting on the couch, Miakoda and Owen on their laps. They were all watching Finding Nemo and Lindsey paused the movie when Greg and Sara walked in.

"Mommy," Owen and Miakoda shrieked, springing up from the couch and rushing to Sara. Lindsey and Tony got up as well.

"Doesn't that make you feel so unloved," Lindsey said to Greg. Greg nodded.

"Just a little," he told her, but he was smiling.

Lindsey bent down and whispered something in Owen's ear. Owen's eyes got wide and he hugged Greg's legs tightly.

"What'd you say," Tony hissed. Lindsey laughed softly and shook her head.

"Hi Lindsey," Sara said greeting the young woman. Lindsey smiled happily. "You want to stay for supper?"

Lindsey seriously contemplated this. "I would, but I should probably get him. I just got back, mom might want to do something."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Alright."

"See you," Tony said, giving her a big hug.

"Later kid," Lindsey said, ruffling his hair.

After Lindsey left, both Owen and Miakoda were tugging at Tony's shirt, wanting to be picked up. Tony bent down and lifted them both up, balancing one child on each hip. He was quite accomplished at this.

"So what's for eating," Greg asked. Of course it was Greg who asked. Sometimes he was even more of a kid then Tony was. He had an eager look on his face as he looked at Sara. Sara smiled, quite used to this by now. She turned to the two youngest kids.

"What do you guys want," she asked them.

"Potatoes," both Miakoda and Owen shouted, as though they had rehearsed this moment. Tony tried not to laugh to hard, least he drop his siblings. It was a predicable answer. Potatoes were a favorite food of the twins.

"Fine," Sara said with a shrug. Greg and the twins all cheered. Tony handed off his siblings to Greg and went into the kitchen with Sara to start supper. Dinner was their thing. Tony always helped Sara. Lena would help too usually, but she was on a vacation right now.

"What's today's case," Tony asked his adoptive mother. It was a normal routine question. For some reason, Sara never minded talking to Tony. He would listen and he understood. He was an inquisitive soul and would gather all the information and retain it like a sponge.

"Same as yesterday," Sara told him. She opened the cupboard and took of a bag of potatoes.

"The little boy in the gutter," Tony asked, just to make sure. Sara nodded sadly.

"Anything new," Tony inquired. Sara didn't hesitate to discuses it with him. She knew Tony would be able to handle it.

"We found the mother. And the two older siblings," Sara said. The victim was a young boy of 5 years old. Same age as the twins. He was listed in missing persons as Trey Gunner. He also had an older sister and brother.

"We they still alive," Tony said. This was perfectly normal conversation between them, and Tony was far past being surprised.

"The hospital Doesn't think the sister'll make it. The brother was dead when we got there," She told him, her voice shaking.

"The mother?"

"Starved too. But she'll make it," Sara said. This threw Tony a bit off guard and Sara noticed this.

"All three of them were tied up in the basement. The mother's boyfriend was responsible apparently," Sara said to her teenage son. Tony smiled sadly and hugged his adoptive mother.

"World's full of evil" he remind her. "You just got to see it every day."

Sometimes it amazed her how intelligent Tony was. The 15 year old boy really was a mystery. There were times she could hardly remember the sad, reserved little eight year old he had been. And the playful 10 year old he had been becoming. And the reasonable 13 year old he was only 2 years ago. He seemed to grow up so quickly, defiantly quicker then normal.

However, this was mostly limited to the maturity aspect of age. Tony hadn't done much external growing. He was still small and skinny for his age. At 15, he probably wasn't yet over 5 feet.

"Which reminds me," Sara said, turning to him.

"I asked Grissom about then internship," she said, her smile wide. A smile formed on Tony's face as well.

"And," he prompted Sara.

"You only have to wait one more year," She told him happily. Tony's grin widened and he hugged Sara again.

"That's awesome," He exclaimed. "So what I get to work before school or something?"

"Yeah. 3 or 4 am to 7:30. You'll catch the bus at the corner and go to school," Sara told him. "You might have go to sleep a bit earlier."

"Not that I mind that much," Tony said hurriedly.

"You're a great kid you know that," Sara said, straightening his hair out. Tony smile in thanks.

"So why'd they drop the age for the inters," Tony asked curiously.

"Well because Ecklie is assistance director anymore, and because you're always at the lab anyway," Sara told him. "They figure you might as well be official. But legally, they'd have problems before you turn 16."

"By the way, can I come with you and Greg to the lab the day after Lena comes back," Tony asked.

"I don't want to dump a babysitting job on her right away," Sara said slowly.

"Sara, knowing Lena she'll probably push me out of the house if I asked to go," Tony pointed out. And Sara had to agree with that one.

"Besides," Tony added. "She lives here, so it Doesn't count."

What he said was indeed true. When they moved, Sara had actually asked Lena if she wanted to move in with them. She promised the younger women her own office and bedroom and all. Lena probably would've agreed anyway. She was thrilled.

"So," Tony prompted. Sara smiled.

"Sure," she said and Tony thanked her before starting to peel the potatoes.

There was a knock at the door. Tony went to open it and found Lindsey standing there.

"That dinner invitation still open," she asked, a little embarrassed. Sara nodded quickly.

"Sure," she said.

"I thought your mom was doing something," Tony said.

"She is," Lindsey said. Then she smiled wickedly. "Just not with me."

"You don't seem upset," Tony pointed out.

"Why would I be," Lindsey said. She was defiantly implying something. Tony caught on real fast and started grinning too.

"Am I missing something," Sara asked.

"You'll get it eventually," Tony joked. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you call Warrick's cell phone," Lindsey suggested. "Bet you ten dollars it's off."

"Well his shift is done and he's not on call," Sara said slowly. Then a look of sudden understanding came over her face. She turned to Lindsey who promptly nodded.

"And it was a long time coming too," Lindsey ranted. "There was something about proper office behavior and not getting involved with someone you work with, blah, blah , blah. All irrelevant as far as I'm concerned. And you and Greg can testify to that I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Yay, another chapter. And the plot thickens. Ooooh.

* * *

"Hey Tony," Mia said when Tony walked into the DNA lab. Tony smiled and greeted the DNA tech. Everyone in the lab knew Tony. He was a sort of mascot for them. He spent weekends and summers and sometimes weekdays, when Lena gave him a break from school, hanging out in the number two lab in the country.

Technically he shouldn't be here. And when they had this crazy case where the defense demanded to see the evidence being processed, not unlike that movie star case, Tony wasn't allowed. But otherwise, the lab techs and the criminalist loved having him around.

When he was younger, 11 and 12, they were cautions about having him around, despite Sara's reassurances. But Tony turned out to be a great help. Even Ecklie couldn't complain. He was their unofficial intern. Their little mascot.

"I brought music," he informed her. Mia smiled and looked up.

"What kind of music," she asked. Tony was know for having a very broad taste in music. Broad to the point of being weird and slight creepy. He listened to everything from folk music to opera to heavy metal. Where he got this strange taste was anybodies guess.

"I have no idea. Greg gave it to me," Tony said. "So some form of rock music I'm sure."

"Yeah," Mia agreed with a laugh, taking the CD from Tony and putting it in the player, but not pressing the play button just yet.

"Hey Tony, can you hand me that file," Mia asked pointing. Tony turned and picked the file off the counter hading it over.

"Something I'm not allowed to see," Tony asked.

Mia opened the file and started flipping though he pages. When she was finished she handed it over to Tony. "Knock yourself out."

Then Hodges came in.

"Hey, What are you doing outside your little box," Tony teased.

"Very funny," Hodges sneered.

"Hey David," Tony greeted him properly, half-laughing.

"You rang," Hodges said to Mia.

"Um...yeah," Mia said, pulling an evidence bag off one of the shelves.

"This is yours. Cat hair. Nothing I can do with it," Mia said, handing it to David.

"Hey, Can I come with," Tony asked as Hodges started to leave.

"You've seen cat hair under a microscope before," Hodges pointed out. Tony shrugged and Hodges smiled.

"Sure," he told the teenage boy. Tony grinned and got up. He said good bye to Mia and follow Hodges to the Trace lab.

"So I hear you're going to become official," Hodges told him, getting the hairs ready for the microscope. Tony nodded.

"In about half a year," he said.

"You're practically an intern now... they should just right it down...yeah yeah, I know something about legal procedure, child labor laws, blah blah blah," Hodges rambled. Tony actually liked Hodges and was one of the few people who really got along with him. Over time, Hodges arrogance hadn't gone away, but he also started to develop a sort of Greg like cockiness to him. Something Tony hastened to point out and Hodges denied.

"Okay, want to take a look," Hodges said, indicating the microscope he had put the cat hairs under. Tony walked over and looked.

"Cool," he breathed. Nothing in this lab would ever cease to amaze him. "What kind of cat is it," he asked. Hodges handed him a book. Tony rolled his eyes and started flipping through the pages. After several long minutes looking between the book and the microscope Tony grinned.

"Tabby," he declared and Hodges nodded. Flushed with pride at identifying it correctly, Tony shut the book smiling widely.

Across the hall, Sara and Nick were working on a new case. Nick was looking at photos of the crime scene and suddenly he looked up at Sara.

"Uh, Sara," Nick said a little tentatively.

"Hmm," Sara said, not looking up from her work. Nick gnawed on his lower lip.

"I didn't notice until just now," she started to say.

"What," Sara said. She was getting slightly impatient.

"The victim...he looks an awful lot like Tony," Nick said finally. Sara looked up and snatched one of the picture off the table. She studied the teenager lying on the pavement, a nasty wound on his head, blood pooled around him.

"No it doesn't," Sara said quickly, getting very defensive. But she didn't put the picture down, and didn't take her eyes away. If you ignored the blood and the head wound, the victim did look like Tony. Maybe not a twin look-a-like, but pretty close.

Sara picked up the paper about the victim's background and looked this over too. He even sounded a bit like Tony. Home-schooled, a foster child, his mother was killed by his father. And, to top it off, the victims father was shot by the police.

"Shit," Sara breathed. Nick nodded solemnly.

"But it's not him," Sara pointed out. Nick could tell she was just saying this to reassure herself.

"No," Nick agreed. "Tony's safe."

However, Sara didn't seem that assured. And she looked down at the case files a bit more nervously then she should have.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Yaya, another chapter. Tony's going to school, Yay!

* * *

"Benjamin Dirchy," called the teacher at the front of the room. The class remained silent. The History teacher repeated the name.

"Benjamin Dirchy," Mrs. Park repeated again. Then Tony was jolted out of a small stupor.

"Uh...here," Tony said tentatively raising his hand. "But," he started before the teacher could move on. She looked at him expectantly. "Nobody calls me that."

Tony fidgeted uncomfortably in his desk. He knew the other kids were watching him. He didn't like being observed so closely. He turned slightly and caught the eye of a girl. She was a little odd looking. She had a small frame and wild red hair. Her eyes were much to big for her face and deep green. She studied him intently and Tony shifted his gaze back to the teacher,

"What would you liked to be called," the teacher asked Tony. Tony could tell she was expecting him to say Ben or Benjy or some nickname like that.

"Tony," Tony said. "Tony Sanders."

A couple kids snickered and Tony's hand instinctively went to his pendent of Saint Anthony around his neck.

"Tony," the teacher questioned. Tony nodded, now looking at his desk. He was starting to believe that this whole thing was a bad idea. Going to school and meeting normal kids, it was all to weird for him. He didn't belong here. He belonged at home learning things out of a book, playing with his brother and sister.

When Tony looked up again, that same girl with the big green eyes was still staring at him. It was making him even more uncomfortable.

Tony had to go through the whole name thing three more time before lunch. He didn't have a huge problem locating all his classes. The class rooms were all numbered so it was pretty easy. So far he was liking all his classes, even shop class. He was still shy, keeping to himself and trying hard not to draw attention to himself.

A weird thing, he kept running into the green eyed girl. She was in every class as of yet and seemed to enjoy staring at him, making him squirm.

Tony clutched his back pack as he walked into the lunch room. His eyes roamed around the cafeteria, looking for an empty seat.

"Tony, hey, Tony," Tony heard his name being called. He turned to find the source and saw the girl waving at him to come over. She was sitting at a small table with another girl who looked a little older. The second girl had short brown hair. Tony didn't really want to go over there, but she was looking at him so insistently that he found his feet leading him in that direction.

"Sit down," she told him. She had a rather excited, bouncy voice. She remained Tony a bit of Greg actually.

"You don't like your name very much do you," she asked. Tony sat down, but he wasn't sure how to answer that.

"You don't talk much either do you," she asked. She had a very high, quick voice.

"Don't mind Squeaky," the other girl said. The green eyed girl didn't seem to mind being called Squeaky.

"I haven't been Benjamin Dirchy for about seven years," Tony told them. "It's just a name on a piece of paper."

"Yeah birth certificates are annoying little things aren't they," Squeaky said. "Mine says I'm Samantha James. Haven't been that since I was 5 years old. Even my parents call me Squeaky."

"It fits too doesn't it," the older girl said. Tony personally agreed, but he didn't want to hurt Squeaky's feelings.

"You can agree," Squeaky told him. "I do hear my voice every time it comes out of a mouth you know."

"You and everyone else," the older girl pointed out.

"This is Abby by the way," Squeaky informed him.

"Abigail Chester, which is still my name," Abby said.

"So what's the story behind your name," Squeaky asked Tony with interest. Tony remained silent, not really wanting to tell these two girls one of his biggest secret. Abby seemed to sense his unsteadiness.

"Don't worry. We'll let you keep that secret," Abby said, selecting Squeaky's protests with a gentle slap on the arm.

One of the teachers that was patrolling the lunch room was telling the kids in their section to get up and get their lunches. Squeaky was the first to stand and Tony got a good look at her shirt. It was black with the words "Yes, I've heard of "decaf." What's your point?" in large white letters. Tony smiled. Squeaky caught him looking at her shirt and smiled back.

Fit's don't it," Squeaky said. This time Tony nodded.

* * *

"So how'd it go," Lindsey asked Tony after school that day. She and Tony were sitting at the counter of a local diner, sipping identical vanilla milkshakes.

"It was a little..." Tony said, searching for an appropriate word.

"Awkward," Lindsey supplied with a grin. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good word.

"Hey it's to be expected. They throw you into your sophomore year of high school after seven years of home schooling. It's a little extreme," Lindsey told him.

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

"Meet anyone interesting," Lindsey asked him.

"Interesting...yeah," Tony said, grinning widely.

"Oh, tell me," Lindsey insisted.

Tony then described in great detail the girl called Squeaky, from her wild red hair, to her shirt, to her pink and green striped shoes. And he mentioned the fact she was in every single one of his classes.

"You're stuck with her all day," Lindsey said incredulously. "The big man up there must be telling you something."

"Yeah, transfer schools," Tony joked. Despite this, he did like Squeaky. She was an odd personality but she seemed nice enough. And she certainly made an impression.

"School'll get better," Lindsey reassured him. "Especially with somebody like Squeaky."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. I'm doing a lot of stuff now, basketball, plays, writing a script, so I appoligize in advace for the long wait between chapters. :(

* * *

"So tell me about yourself Tony," Squeaky said a few days later at lunch. "Like why I don't recognize you from last year. Did you just move here?"

Squeaky still intimidated Tony a bit. She was loud and excitable and very open and physical too. Physical like she hugged him practically every time she saw him, which she did to everybody, but it still unnerved him. Sure Sara, Greg, Lena and Lindsey all touched him he wasn't used to so much touching.

Squeaky seemed to notice this, she asked him why he stiffened .

"Just not used to so much..."

"Contact," Squeaky filled in for him. Tony nodded. Squeaky smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't hurt you. Contact is good." And she hugged him again. Maybe he would get used to Squeaky and her balloon-like personality. Then again, maybe he wouldn't.

"No," Tony said simply in reply.

"So why didn't you come to this school last year," Squeaky asked.

"I was home schooled," Tony said, not elaborating at all. Squeaky quickly came to the conclusion that she would have to ask a lot of questions to get the answer she wanted. Tony only answered the specif question you put to him but didn't go into detail.

"Why were you home schooled," Squeaky asked, taking a bite of whatever they were serving for lunch.

"Sara and Greg didn't want to send me to public school," Tony told her.

"Your parents?"

"No," Tony said. It was times like these that Squeaky got fed up with Tony. And she got fed up it know.

"Who are they?"

"My adoptive parents," Tony said, looking at his lunch rather then Squeaky's curious eyes.

"Same thing," Squeaky said dismissively

Tony's brow furrowed and he smacked a palm on he table, make both Squeaky and Abby jump in surprise. "It's not," he hissed in a low voice.

He picked up his fork and started to pick at his food, not really eating anything and Squeaky couldn't get anything out of Tony for the rest of lunch.

Tony wondered why he continued to eat and hang out with Squeaky and Abby. He wasn't like them at all. They were excitable, confident, goofy. Tony was shy and serious. But he liked their company. They accepted him with out questioned, welcomed him even.

* * *

"How's school been going," Kyle asked Tony. They were at the park, their weekly meeting. Usually they met more often then that but the last week had been hectic.

"Okay," Tony said and went into detail about everything that had happened for the first test of the year yesterday in math, to everything about Squeaky. Tony went into detail about things to only Lindsey and Kyle. Everybody else, he had straight, simple answers for.

Kyle just listened to him. When Tony finished he recount of the week, Kyle spoke. "Maybe this Squeaky girl like you," he said. Of course he would say something like this. It was typical of the 13 year old.

"Doubt that," Tony said. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the idea o Squeaky liking him. He didn't really want to think about it.

"Why? She's all nice to you hugs you all the time-"

"She hugs everybody," Tony pointed out. Kyle waved his hand, dismissing this statement.

"Still," he said eagerly. Tony shrugged and Kyle sensed he didn't really want to talk about it. So Kyle told Tony about his week, though not in so much detail. Tony listened to his friend talk as he watched the young kids swing.

At then end of the day Tony and Kyle went back to Tony's house to watch a movie. This was another tradition. And Kyle would be sleeping over.

It was Sara's day off so she and Lena were in the kitchen making some form of potato soup.

"Hey Tony," a voice greeted them. It was Lindsey. Tony wasn't expecting that. He knew she sometimes spent weekends in Vegas with her mother. But usually it was just that, with her mother.

Lindsey seemed to be reading Tony's mind and smiled. "My mom kicked me out."

"Warrick," Tony and Kyle said at the same time and Lindsey laughed. Being Tony's friend, Kyle knew next to everything Tony knew. There were no secrets between them.

* * *

"We have decided to let you join our movie club thing," Squeaky told Tony about a week later.

"You say this like I have a choice," Tony stated, knowing Squeaky well enough by now.

"Yeah you're right, you don't. We meet Wednesdays at 5:30," Squeaky told him, all business like.

"Why Wednesday," Tony asked.

"Figured we give something to look forwards to in the middle of the week where there's usually nothing," Squeaky said with a shrug.

"Okay," Tony said and nodded. He vowed that he would at least show up for the first "meeting"

"You are coming," Squeaky said, trying to sound serious. She could pull serious off about as well Tony could tap dance.

"Alright, Tony said.

And he did go. He talked to Sara about it after school, she agreed. Greg teased him about it for several hours. Lena didn't, but she smiled at him a lot more often.

So he showed up on Wednesday with a bottle of soda. Squeaky leaped and him and threw her arms around his neck. Tony was still not used to that.

"You came," she shouted happily.

"I though I didn't have a choice," Tony said. Squeaky didn't reply but grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. Abby was seated on the sofa along with a boy Tony assumed was Squeaky's sister. There was definite resemblance there.

"Tony, meet Jeff," Squeaky said. "My younger brother."

Jeff gave Tony a cheery wave and Squeaky took the soda from him.

"Isn't he so cute," Abby gushed, hugging Jeff tightly.

"Are you two...um..." Tony asked.

"Oh I wish," Abby exclaimed while Jeff laughed.

"Not meaning to frighten you off or anything, but my brother is much more likely to date you than Abby," Squeaky said grinning widely.

"You had to break it to him like that didn't you," Jeff exclaimed and he seemed a little agitated with Squeaky.

"I break it to everybody like that," Squeaky pointed out.

"Yeah and how many people have run off," Jeff continued, glaring at his sister.

"I'm not running," Toy said softly, causing a stop to the argument.

Everybody was looking at him and Tony looked at Jeff rather then Squeaky. Jeff's face broke into a grin.

"I like this guy," he announced.

"Hey, you hit on him, I'll take you head off," Squeaky threatened.

"Isn't this great," Abby told Tony when he sat next to her. "I find it so amusing. I mean, how many brothers and sisters fight over the same guy."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry everybody. What with all my honers classes, Richard III going on, an extra hard english class, time just escaped me. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up, sorry for my other story too. I'll try to start writing again but I can't really promise anything untill Christmas break for sure. I feel really bad but hopefully this'll tide you over for now. Untill the next chapter.

* * *

"Shit," Nick muttered, gazing down at the body of a teenage boy. The crime scene was a near perfect replica of two other crime scenes. All victims had similar histories, all found on the sidewalk, their brains bashed in, blood all over the pavement. And all had an eerie resemblance to Tony.

"What's the bet this is exactly like the others," Sara muttered. This crime scene, like the others, made her nervous. And she had yet to tell Tony about this case.

David bent over the body.

"Let me guess David," Nick said. "The body was moved postmortem, his head was cracked open postmortem too. After he was beaten and shot between the eyes."

"Most likely," David answered.

"Just like before," Sara said bitterly. "I really want to catch this guy." She was afraid, scared that Tony would be the next target. Nick seemed to sense this.

"Sara, Tony'll be fine."

But Sara wasn't comforted by this, because she had an awful feeling that Nick was wrong. And he was. Nick was very horribly wrong.

* * *

"I'll be back soon," Tony called to Lena.

"Alright," the young woman called back. "Tell Kyle I said hi."

Tony nodded and walked out the door. He walked swiftly along the sidewalk, towards the park. All of a sudden he got an odd sense of being followed. He didn't slow down or stop or turn around. He continued as if nothing was wrong.

As he turned, purposely, into an alley way to get a short cut to the park, Tony definatly heard footsteps. Still he kept going, but his ears stayed sharp. Despite knowing it was coming, Tony put up no fight when he felt an arm wrap around him. He took one breath and held it. He felt something press against the nose and mouth. Knowing what it was, he didn't take a breath, but went limp anyway.

Faking his unconsciousness did have its advantages. He felt himself being lifted up easily. He heard a door, like a car or van door, opening and felt himself being thrown and hitting the floor. Defiantly a van. He didn't flinch or groan or anything. He kept his face blank and his body motionless. He locked himself in his mind, something he was good at and had plenty of practice to perfect.

It bothered him that he was kidnaped in broad daylight and no one saw anything. But he didn't let himself dwell on that. He would need his head straight to figure out a way out of this.

* * *

Lena heard a knock at the door. She didn't know who it could be. Sara and Greg had both gotten called to the lab, and they should be home in about an hour, but neither of them would knock. Tony wouldn't either.

She was very surprised to see Kyle standing on the stoop.

"Kyle," She questioned. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kyle looked a little scared, just a little. And disappointed too.

"Did Tony forget," he said with a forced grin. Both of them knew it was a stupid pointless question. Because there was no way in hell Tony would forget.

* * *

Tony knew the van or whatever it was, was moving. He felt the motion under his body. He had landed with one hand twisted under his body, and it was really bothering him. But he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, and risk exposing the fact he wasn't really unconscious.

Briefly he wondered why, why someone would kidnap him, what possible motive they could have.

* * *

"Shit," Lena breathed, throwing down the phone. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Tony was missing and Lena couldn't get in contact with either Greg or Sara. She gritted her teeth and picked up the phone again calling the lab outright. Kyle was in the other room playing games with the twins, trying to keep them occupied.

"Crime Lab, how may I help you," came the pleasant voice at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, can I speak with...uh...Gil Grissom," Lena said hurriedly. She was told to wait and was then met with silence. Lena's heart raced as she willed Grissom to pick up the phone. Thankfully he did.

"Gil," Lena said quickly before Grissom could even say anything. "It's Lena...where are Sara and Greg?

"I think they're in the field," Grissom said calmly.

"I can't reach them on their cell phones. Gil, something happened to Tony," Lena said.

"What," Grissom exclaimed.

"He's missing. About 20 minutes now."

"I'll find Sara and Greg alright. I'll have Brass get on it. Somebody'll be at your house as soon as I can get them over there."

"Thank you Gil," Lena said gratefully.

"Call if anything happens okay," Gil said firmly. Lena agreed to that and hung up.

"Lena," Miakoda said softly walking into the kitchen. Lena looked at the little girl and forced a smile.

"Where's Tony," Miakoda asked. Lena's smile disappeared and she lifted the girl up. Hugging the child tightly Lena sighed.

"He'll be okay... He'll be here soon."


End file.
